Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. Each wheel may have a brake that is operatively coupled to the wheel to slow the wheel, and hence the aircraft, during, for example, landing or a rejected takeoff. Aircraft may employ hydraulic or electromechanical braking systems. Some aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of friction disks by controlling a servo valve to adjust the pressure of a hydraulic actuator. Other aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of the friction disks by controlling electronic actuators. Aircraft brake control systems receive input signal(s) indicating a desired braking force or braking torque and may transmit a signal to a brake controller. The signal may direct a brake actuator or brake valve to produce a braking force/torque. However, there may be an error between the signal and the actual braking. For instance, a brake and/or a brake control system may malfunction.